Eyes
by December'sRose
Summary: All that effort she had put into avoiding this situation . . .it all seemed meaningless now. HoagiexAbby implied Number 37 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Eyes

Rated K+

Summary: All the effort she had put into avoiding this situation . . . it all seemed meaningless now. HoagiexAbby implied Number 37 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Okay, so Abby might be a tiny bit OOC in this. Just a tiny bit. I'm going by my plot that after INTERVIEWS the team eventually was decommissioned (despite what Maurice told her about being a secret operative for KND) I know that sounds a bit far-fetched but hey, it's fanfiction. Anything can happen. For more information on the 100 Theme Challenge please contact me, Numbuh 212 or Super Reader for details.

* * *

She told her mom that she didn't want them; she told her mom twice.

"It's nothing," she had complained against her mother's reasoning. In the end, her complaints meant nothing. All the effort she had put into avoiding this situation . . . it all seemed meaningless now.

"She looks so _different_!"

"Are you positive that's her?"

"I can't believe how much she changed in a day. In my opinion, it's a bit pathetic really,"

These weren't the only remarks she had heard today. Since school had started, there had been countless whispers and gossip. Abby scowled, slamming her locker shut as she pushed her glasses up so they wouldn't fall off her nose. She despised the things. Her mother insisted on buying that pair for her. "They're more sensible," Mrs. Lincoln had tried to explain. "They'll last longer."

Great, now she'd be stuck with the hideous glasses until high school.

The glasses weren't your average pair of specs. The glasses themselves didn't even measure up to the ones that Potter kid wore. Like her favorite fictional character, her glasses were plain black, only with square-rounded frames. Big, bulky frames that took up most of her face. They had no designs; nothing that stood out that Abby could use to make her new trademark. The glasses were just . . . hideous.

The start of sixth grade brought many new promises to Abby; she'd be able to start over on a clean slate with new teachers, she could be a completely different person than the one she was in Elementary if she wanted to be. Not that she wanted to stray from who she really was, but these stupid glasses were hiding her well-known personality.

Abby pulled out her Algebra text book that she'd spend a good portion of the evening buried in. Her new math teacher loved to assign homework; she'd have stacks of it each day and expect it all to be turned in by the next class. Strangely enough, it didn't bother Abby. Unlike most thirteen year-old girls, she found homework distracting. At least the piles of assignments would keep her from thinking about being alone again on a Friday night. Abby wasn't social, despite what her parents kept telling her. A small wave of what seemed to be amnesia covered most of her Elementary memories. She started middle school without friends and that's how she remained, even to this point.

At least it was the end of the day. Students passed her, giggling and snickering at Abby's new look. She'd ignore each and every one of them, gathering necessary materials for her assignments. The traffic that once cramped the halls soon became thin, the perfect time for her escape. Abby hated pointless attention; she stayed as far away from it as possible.

"Hey, look where you's goin' kid!"

As the young girl turned around after swinging her now heavy backpack over her shoulder, she collided with the school janitor, a man who only appeared in the hallways after hours. The collision was not pleasant to say in the least; her overstuffed backpack spewed its contents all over the floor. She gulped as her glasses fell from her nose and skidded across the floor with a sickening crack.

"Man kid, you alright?" The janitor asked, holding out a hand to help her up. Abby blinked; her vision was fuzzy. "Um, yeah, I _think_ so." The janitor clicked his tongue. "You need to watch where you's goin' next time. I didn't see you over tha' mop head."

"Right." Abby agreed, rubbing her eyes so she could get a clearer picture. Even though she despised her glasses she admitted they were useful for without them Abby was as blind as a bat. The janitor paid no attention to this. "Alright kid, get outta here. I need to start workin' on this hallway. I'll give you's ten minutes, only because I haven't finished that classroom down the by the end, you see. If you ain't gone in ten minutes, I'll see about getting you's a detention."

Abby said nothing as she heard the janitor roll his mop cart down the hallway. She felt like crying; if she went home without her glasses her mother would throw a fit. Today wasn't her day at all.

"Hey, uh, are these yours?"

Abby startled as the new voice sounded. She felt someone place an object in her hand gently. A smile stretched across her face.

"Yeah, thanks!" She said with sincere gratitude, putting her glasses on so she'd be able to see their savior. In front of her stood a boy, not much older than she was. He was tall, a bit lanky with a little baby fat around his edges. He smiled warmly at her.

"I guess you need to keep an _eye_ on those, get it?" Abby winced as he chuckled at his own joke. "Er . . . yeah," She said slowly, bending down to gather all her belongings. The boy bent down himself to help her. "Don't listen to the janitor. He always says that he'll give you detention but he never actually does."

"I'm not _that_ worried about it." Abby informed him, grinning a little. As she picked up her last text book, the boy shifted uncomfortably. "So, you new here?"

"Nope."

"Well, then why haven't I seen you around much?" They started walking down the hall towards the door. Abby shrugged. "I don't talk to many people."

The boy squinted. "I couldv'e sworn . . . hey, you're in my science class, aren't you!"

Abby bit her lip as she tried to remember. After giving up, she shrugged lightly.

"Yeah, you sit in front of me," The boy explained, smiling. "That's probably why you haven't noticed me."

"Guess so," Abby said simply, pushing the door so she could exit the school. The boy held out his hand.  
"I'm Hoagie." He informed her.

Abby shifted her backpack to another shoulder so she could shake hands. "I'm Abby."

"Nice name." Hoagie complimented. Abby smiled faintly.

"So, the glasses are new?" Hoagie asked after a moment of awkward silence that followed their introduction. Abby winced again. "Unfortunately,"

"Hey, they don't look that bad!" Hoagie chuckled as Abby gave him an incredulous look. "No, honestly, they don't. I think they give you character."  
"T-thanks," She stuttered, absolutely floored by the only positive compliment she had received that whole entire day.

Hoagie nodded and glanced at his watch. "Well, I gotta go meet my mom before she has a fit. I'll save you a seat in science Monday, alright?" Abby nodded, probably a little too eagerly as Hoagie waved as he made his way to his mother's car. She smiled, pushing her glasses up on her nose a bit for they were beginning to fall off again. Maybe, she thought as she made her way towards _her_ mother's car, the glasses weren't as hideous as she thought.

-Fin-

A/N: Another 100TC one-shot complete! Yay, I feel like dancing. Well, I hoped you enjoyed that bit, thanks a bunch for reading you guys! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
